Into the Past
by Tomsgurl4lyfe
Summary: Hermione and Draco are sent back to the year Voldemort was still at Hogwarts, does Hermione fall for the handsome Tom Riddle? Or does Draco try to win her heart? Hermione/Draco/Tom Riddle love triangle
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi this is my first Harry Potter fic even though I am a true Harry Potter fan. I just wanna say a couple things before you start reading.this is a Hermione/Draco/Tom Riddle love triangle but no slash. I wanted to do a story about Hermione and Tom Riddle, but I love Draco and Tom Felton so much I had to put him in there. TTYL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wished I owned Tom Felton.  
  
******************  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep!" Hermione's alarm clock was going off. She turned over on her side and looked what time it was, when she looked at the time she shoved the covers off of her. Today she would be going back to school for her last and final year at Hogwarts. She was so happy when she heard that she was named Head girl this year but she wondered who the Head Boy was? The past few years have really helped Hermione with her figure and her looks too, she didn't believe it was the same girl staring back at her in her reflection. The girl Hermione saw had waist length soft curled auburn hair and light brown chocolate eyes, she even wondered how she became this beautiful, of course the fact that she grew 2 bra sizes helped too. After she decided that she looked ok, Hermione decided to head downstairs to say good morning to her parents. She smelled the coffee her dad made every morning. 'Vanilla and Cream' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Mom, Dad are you down here?" said Hermione  
  
"Yes sweety were just reading the newspaper" answered her dad.  
  
"Ok mom I'm gonna ask you your honest and truthful opinion how do I look?" she asked nervously. Her mother scanned her from top to bottom, half of her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and the rest just fell over her shoulders, she was wearing her favorite green tank-top, and her mid-thigh khaki skirt, and her mother was pleased that she wearing a little lipgloss, but not too much. She knew her outfit was a little 'showy' but she knew that Hermione felt a little insecure about herself so she let Hermione do as she pleased.  
  
"Yes honey you look terrific, now eat your. . ." But before her mother had time to finish her sentence she screamed out "Hermione you 10 mins before the train leaves!" Her mother yelled. Hermione gathered all of her things and rushed out the door.  
  
***********  
  
"Good their still ....loading ....they haven't left ....yet" she panted. She checked around to see if she have everything and looked at her Time- Turner that hung in a gold chain around her neck.  
  
"That is the most important thing I need if I'm going to return to Hogwarts" said Hermione aloud.  
  
"Talking to your invisible friends again Mudblood" Hermione knew of only one person who would call her that and he happened to be in line with her. She hated the way he talked, acted, and walked, oh what the hell she hated everything about him.  
  
"I knew you were crazy Granger I just never could prove it but now I can" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, she turned around to face Malfoy when she looked directly into his eyes, she could she him starting to cower. He stared at her for the longest time, looking at her up and down and then he finally spoke.  
  
"You know for a mudblood you look almost half decent in syltherin colors" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Listen here Ferret Boy you are lucky that I'm Head girl and I have to set an example or else I would have ripped you in pieces" she said fearfully.  
  
He suddenly conjured another sneer and said proudly " Well excuse but you are threatening the Head boy"  
  
She gave him a disgusted look and quickly turned around to face the other way. But Draco saw something around Hermione's neck and he had to see what it was so he reached for it. She was startled by his movements and turned back to look at him. He grabbed the thing around her neck and started to shake it.  
  
"What is this Granger?" he asked.  
  
"No Draco stop turning it, it's a time turner you ..." But before Hermione could finish their sentence they were speeding through time and space into the past.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Ok I just have to say and ask that I loved Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but I can't believe she killed who she killed, I started to cry after I read that part (I don't wanna spoil it for you guys who haven't read that far yet) . I kinda wished she never wrote that part of the story but I can't wait till the next one comes out. And tell me what you think of the 5th book. TTYL 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I'm back .um. not much to say just that this chapter I cut it in half so that's why it's shorter because I have to do a lot of chores around the house so I wrote this chapter today and I'll write another one tomorrow so it won't be so long until I post again. That's about it, TTFN!  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter so you really think I post it on a website? Exactly so another words I don't own it but I wished I owned Tom Felton!!!  
  
***************************  
  
There was a loud crackling noise and they landed with a loud thud in the middle of a corridor, Hermione landed on Malfoy so she wasn't hurting that much but she was wondering where they landed and most importantly when?  
  
"I told you not to turn didn't I Malfoy?" she said sarcastically. Draco just gave her a cold look and turned the other direction.  
  
"So Miss-Know-it-all-Granger where are we?" he asked demandingly. She looked around the room to look where she was at, it couldn't be, they were at Hogwarts.  
  
"Were at Hogwarts!" she said quickly. She rushed over to Draco so caught up in the moment that she gave him a hug but as soon as she wrapped her arms around him, she let go.  
  
"Sorry about that got a little carried away there" she said blushing.  
  
"Well just don't let it happened again" Draco said while brushing off the part of his shirt where Hermione touched it. They were looking around trying to get some clue what year it was when a student was walking toward them. (A/N: Can you guess who it is?)  
  
"Excuse me" he said impatiently " but you two should be at the Sorting Ceremony and not wondering the corridors" he said. Hermione looked at his badge and saw that he was a prefect for the Slytherin house. He was looking at her up and down with all-seeing eyes, he never seen a girl show so much skin before, it was like a piece of heaven until the blonde boy came and wrapped his arms around the girl for protection.  
  
"Sorry were just lost can you help us?" Draco said looking at the boy with jealously.  
  
"Yes of course follow me then" he said and turned and walked away. Hermione mouthed a 'thank you' to Draco and he just nodded his head. They were deep in thought when the boy spoke again.  
  
"You two are a little old to be 11year olds so what year are you guys in" he asked.  
  
"Our 7th year" Hermione answered. The boy turned around and looked at them weirdly.  
  
"You mean your coming to Hogwarts for your last year only? That is quite weird" he said and kept on walking.  
  
"Bye the way what are your names again?" he asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" they said. "And yours?" Hermione asked. They boy turned around and looked them straight in the eye.  
  
"Riddle, Tom Riddle" he said.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: I'm watching James Bond the same time as I'm writing this so I decided to add it in, it's cute right? TTFN! 


	3. Chapter3

A/N:Hey guys I'm back sorry to keep you waiting, thank you to all of my reviewers who have reviewed me so far and I dedicate this chapter to you guys!!!  
  
Trapped in Icy Flame. . .LadyLupin1020. . . Narcissa Black. . . Angel Fire. . . Lala. . . Midnight. . . Lady Evanescence. . . life sux. . . lucy. . . Hermione. . . Neelam,. . . Lady Tskuya. . . Meena2. . . Betsy. . . christina,. . . xxSwt Azn Ang3lxx. . . paige. . . Anne Malfoy. . . Pistol. . . ikku  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? Of course I don't own it  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They followed him all the way into the great hall and stood by all the new first years were so they can be sorted into their houses. Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione and gave her a wink as he knew what was going on and Professor Dippet did the same. Draco and her didn't have time to change into their Hogwarts clothes so Hermione and Draco had some wondering eyes upon them including a certain Prefect boy who couldn't stop staring at Hermione.  
  
~* Slytherin Table *~  
  
"Who is she Tom?" said a boy sitting next to him.  
  
"I don't know but I intend on finding out, John" he said with a evil smile. The light brown haired boy sitting next to him just smiled along with him. John was staring at Hermione up and down, first at her hair, then her face, her eyes, then at her neck, shoulders and her.  
  
"John stop staring she's mine anyways, not yours" he said. John just grunted and turned to look at the other first years.  
  
~* Normal *~  
  
"Cici Coombs" Dumbledore shouted while reading the scroll. The little girl walked up to the hat and placed it on her head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Daniel Foster!" "GRYFINNDOR!"  
  
"Emily Fyther" "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Hermione Grayler" as Dumbledore said this the whole school went quite, they were waiting to see what house she would be put in. She walked up to the hat and put it on her head and it started to talk to her.  
  
~*HAT TALKING*~  
  
"Miss Hermione welcome back I see it seems you have to been chosen to a house again?" asked the hat.  
  
"Yes" answered Hermione.  
  
"Yes, YES I see it it's all here brains, the dedication, and a bit a mischief I see for not following the rules I know exactly where to put you" said the hat. Hermione was glad she was going to be put back with Gryfinndor.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. Hermione was baffled by what house the hat put her in, she blinked back the tears that was starting to form in her eyes. She took off the hat and placed it back on the stool and went to go sit at her table. She hardly noticed that it was Draco's turn to put the hat on. Dumbledore changed his last name too, so it wouldn't mess up time. And of course, he was in Slytherin too. Oh she wished this was all a dream and she would wake up soon, but she was wrong it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare, and Mr.Nightmare himself was coming over as she spoke.  
  
"I thought your name was Hermione Granger?" he asked while sitting down next to her.  
  
"You must of heard wrong, because my name is Hermione Grayler" he looked at her with a weird look as if she wasn't telling him something, but as he was about to say something the blonde hair boy came back and sat in front of Hermione and Tom. Tom looked at him with a steady gaze.  
  
"I thought your name was Draco Malfoy?" he asked. Malfoy gave him a famous Malfoy sneer and said " You must be mistaken because my name is Draco Malfloyd" he said smoothly. Tom heard what he heard but he didn't want to start yelling and causing an argument in front of everyone, so he just said "Well my mistake then" and sat back with his friends. Professor Dippet had some announcements he wanted to make so he stood up and waited for everyone to quiet down.  
  
"As you know the Forbidden Forrest, is well forbidden and this year Head Boy and Head Girl are Tom Riddle and Hermione Grayler!" he said. Everyone started to whisper as they heard the new girls name being called for Head girl some were saying 'how did she get it she just got here' and 'she gets to be with Tom there goes my chances with him'.  
  
"Prefects take your houses to their rooms and Head's come with me" Professor Dippet said. Tom and Hermione followed the Professor for short time before they stopped in front of a painting with a apple on it.  
  
"Just tickle the apple and it will let you in" he said. "Now are there any questions?" Tom was first to speak.  
  
"Yes I do Professor, how come Hermione just got here and she's been named Head girl?" Tom asked. Professor Dippet looked from Hermione to Tom.  
  
"Because she is highly more qualified than some of our other students, now as scheduled you will have meetings every Sunday to discuss plans and events and you will have once a month meetings with the Prefects, now good day" he said and left. Hermione turned to go to her room when Tom made a sound.  
  
"Yes" she turned around to look at him.  
  
"Where are you going we have a Prefect meeting now, just started being a Head girl and already neglecting her duties, for shame" he said. She just gave him a cold glare.  
  
"For your information Mr.Riddle, I'm going to change into robes because it's more appropriate" she stated and walked off.  
  
"You don't have to change, I like what you got on already" Tom said deeply.  
  
"That is precisely why I'm changing" she said.  
  
"Toc'he" he said. "Well I'll be in the Prefect common room come down when your done" he demanded and left.  
  
Hermione didn't like him already and she only spent 5 minutes with him, imagine an hour, she hoped she would be going home soon.  
  
A/N: Ok guys time to review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
